Kitty Derrell
Kitty Derrell is a 12-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Katrina "Kitty" Victoria Derrell was born on May 25, 2001 to Leeanna Derrell, a grape farmer by day and a barista by night and Derrick Derrell, a drunk who hated Kitty and regretted her birth. Leeanna and Derrick met one day in a bar where they were both partying. They fell in love and had Kitty who despised both of her parents. When Kitty was only a week old Derrick left Leeanna who was now bankrupt. Leeanna dropped Kitty off at camp when Kitty was 3 because she couldn't support both of them. When Kitty got to camp she met Mr. D who hated Kitty the most out of all of the campers. He called Kitty "Bratrina" or "Bratty" and threw grapes at her. Luckily the campers protected Kitty and made sure Kitty was never around Mr. D. Dionysus knew that he needed to claim Kitty soon, but he had to do it at the right moment when no one was watching. So one day when Kitty was 6 she ventured out to the forest alone Dionysus claimed her while no one was watching, or at least that was what they thought. A young blonde girl named Sara Wren watched as the bunch of grapes appeared over Kitty's head. Sara said she was sorry for what she saw and that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. Kitty knew that she had to tell the campers one day so a few weeks after the claiming Kitty stood up in front of the whole camp and told them. Everybody was shocked and Dionysus was outraged. He said that he would never talk to her again and they still do not talk to this day. Early Life Kitty doesn't remember much about her mother, only that she dropped Kitty off at camp when she was 3. She also remembers that her mother was cruel and heartless. Kitty sometimes wonders whether or not her mom survived being bankrupt. Kitty's early life was composed of her father screaming at her and campers taking care of her. The main two campers that took care of her were Connor and Travis Stoll. They loved her like a little sister and did hourly checkups on her. Kitty loved them and always sat next to them at the Hermes table. When Kitty got claimed she was sad that she had to leave the Hermes cabin, but in the Dionysus cabin she met Castor and Pollux. When Castor died Kitty cried and now she swears she will never let Pollux, Connor, or Travis out of her sight. Appearence Kitty has long dark brown hair that is usually is tucked into a bun or a braid. She has bright blue eyes and everyone that looks into them swears they will never forget them. Kitty is very tall for her age and people say she looks 14. Alliances *Sara Wren (BFFL) *McKenna Wren (like a little sister) *Candence Wren (Best-Friend) *Pollux (like a big brother) *Castor (deceased) *Connor Stoll (like a big brother) *Travis Stoll (like a big brother) Enemies *Ivy Pines *Catherine Elizabeth Adams *Ava Duvail *Claire Blackwell Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Kitty can grow vines *Kitty can control the growth of strawberries and grapes *Kitty can grow fields of grapes or strawberries *Kitty's main weapon is a sword *Kitty is a skilled fighter *Kitty can fight with her right or left hand Gallery Kitty10.jpg|Kitty's Sword Kitty9.jpg Kitty8.jpg Kitty7.jpg|Kitty and Sara Kitty6.jpg Kitty5.jpg Kitty3.jpg Kitty2.jpg Kitty1.jpg Kitty'sGrapes.jpg|The Grapes Kitty Can Grow Kitty16.jpg Kitty15.jpg Kitty14.jpg Kitty13.jpg Kitty11.jpg KittyNormal.jpg Category:Child of Dionysus